


Tobio

by Croxiing



Series: In Love [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Gay Male Character, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:39:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9309821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croxiing/pseuds/Croxiing
Summary: Tobio loves his boyfriend.He loves the sounds Shouyou makes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is set before Tsukishima joins in their relationship, which is why he is only briefly mentioned.

Shouyou was beautiful in every aspect of Tobio's mind. Hell he was even more beautiful even outside of his mind, his imagination not even capturing just how beautiful his boyfriend was.

It was his laughter that caught him most times, so bright and loud it made his chest ache when he didn't hear it. Shouyou always made his chest ache. No matter he was laughing, crying, or screaming, Tobio ached and he ached all over. In his heart, his lungs, everywhere Shouyou touched  ached and burned and he loved it.

Tobio liked to believe that Shouyou's sounds were all for him, even though he knew that was ridiculous, Shouyou was just naturally friendly; smiling and laughing with anyone who gave him the time of day, and it made him jealous because the boy had a bad impression of him and didn't smile at him for the first few months at Karasuno and only flinched and jumped.

Tobio wished he had been nicer, but he just couldn't have, he had been so cautious because of what happened his last year of junior high that he just couldn't trust another spiker this early on, and it made him miss out on Shouyou's beautiful laughter and his bright smile;  but now, the boy smiles at him so constant Tobio feels like he might go blind from it.

* * *

 

Tobio has only seen Shouyou cry a few times, but he will always remember the first,  it was after his father got hurt while working and the whole team rushed the redhead to the hospital to be with him, the team split to ride with either Coach Ukai or Takeda Sensei because they didn't have access to the bus that day. Shouyou only even knew about the accident because his mother wasn't answering her cellphone, having it off was mandatory at her work, and he was one of his father's speed dial contacts.

When they had gotten to the hospital, Shouyou had immediately run up to the nurses station and demanded to see his father, but he was unconscious and Shouyou wasn't allowed in because he was under 18, he insisted that he was allowed in because he was family but the nurse wasn't budging so he gave up and sat angrily in his waiting chair.

When he say doctors come out of the room his father was in, he decided he wanted answers and went up to them but before he said anything they mentioned how they had to prep his father for surgery; and then they saw him, well they heard him gasp, and tried to reassure him that everything would be fine but it was too late. (Tobio learned later on that it took a while for Shouyou to stop crying.)

Shouyou had broken down right then and there and not only was he crying but he dropped to his knees. No one knew what to do, not even Tobio who wasn't well experienced with other people's feeling, and after a few silent moments of watching the boy cry and gasp all alone, Kiyoko stood from her seat, and silently went and wrapped her arms around Shouyou as he cried for his father to be alright.

Tobio then joined, so did Tanaka, Suga and Noya. Asahi and Daichi gave each other a look before joining as well. Yamaguchi dragged Tsukishima over, and the other 2ND years joined in as well until they were all a giant mass of black and orange on the floor of the hospital. Takeda and Ukai even joined eventually, knowing that Shouyou would need all the emotional support he could get.

After security came and told them to all separate, Shouyou gave everyone either a hug, a smile, or in the small exception of Kiyoko, Suga, and Tobio a kiss on the cheek. After his thanks, Shouyou spent the next half hour calling his mom, who didn't end up answering until around the 35th call from her son. She got there an hour later, 20 minutes after his father went into surgery, and was out of breath but she still caught her son in her arms and soothed his worry, telling him that his father was strong and would make it through this.  

And he did.

* * *

After the Hospital trip last month, Shouyou had been distant. Tobio understood, it's not exactly everyday your father gets paralysed from the waist down. Turns out that accident he had at work, was falling down a flight of stairs. It was a miracle that he didn't have brain damage, that's what the hospital told his mother. 

Shouyou was pushing himself more at practice; going for harder spikes, higher jumps. It seemed like that would be good thing, him doing more in practice but it was horrible. Even though the spikes were harder, the aim was terrible, the jumps were higher, but they were too late or early and he got hurt. He didn't even take a break when the team did, he just ran laps as they drank water and caught their breath and Tobio had enough. 

Before Shouyou could run his laps today, Tobio grabbed him and practically forced him to drink water. Well _technically_ he did force him, earning a shove from the smaller boy when he began to choke. After catching his breath, Shouyou gives him another shove and Tobio has to stop himself from shoving back because Shouyou needs this and he can tell. 

"What is your problem?!" He shouts, shoving once more as the others look on, not sure whether to break it up or not. "What's wrong with you!"

Tobio takes it, the anger and pushing alike, all in silence.

He takes it all up until Shouyou makes a fist and swings at him, catching his eye with his small fist. Then he loses it. Before he can stop himself he punches Shouyou right back and next thing he knows he is being held back by Daichi and Tanaka while Shouyou has Noya, Suga, _and_ Yamaguchi holding onto his small frame and it still isn't enough so Tsukishima joins in as well.  Shouyou kicks and screams to be let go but they aren't having it, not gonna let fight break out.  

Tobio is completely still, shocked with himself and how he could just hit the boy he loves. He looks at Shouyou wondering the same thing but then he breaks away from Tanaka and Daichi and closes the space between him and Shouyou and kisses him right there, to show him how much he loves him. The smaller boy calms a bit, before his face comes close to Tobio's at full speed and he has to reel back because of the burst of pain from the headbutt.

That's when coach Ukai walks in and he interferes. He grabs Shouyou by the shoulder but the boy knocks his hand off and Tobio has had enough. He grabs Shouyou himself and yells at him. Yells about how he knows what it's like to have a parent hurt and not know what to do, how he knows what it's like to feel helpless and trying to make Volleyball fill some type of void inside of him but it's not healthy. 

"How the hell would you know?! There's no way you could possibly know what I'm going through! So just leave me the hell alone Kageyama!" 

That's the first time he had been called by his last name by the boy since they had started dating months ago and Tobio just wants to stop talking. He knows Shouyou doesn't mean it but it still hurts.

He keeps speaking anyway, not caring who is around to hear. He tells them all about how his mother _used_ to be a police officer I'm Tokyo. How he used to think that was the coolest job ever, even if he didn't get to see his mother as often as he would've like when he was a child. Tells them how when he started junior high, she missed his first day. And how she promised to make it up to him the next year. But that never happened. She was killed in the line of fire, going after a few bank robbers. She didn't die instantly, she made it to a hospital where she had a surgery and his father drove them both to the Tokyo hospital to see her and while they were talking with her she passed, just right then and there his mother was gone. And he was so angry, so he tried to replace her with something inanimate. Something that couldn't be taken away from him, until it was and he was broken. So he knows what Shouyou is going through, and he knows how unhealthy it is and he knows that he needs to stop. 

Shouyou takes a step forward, and he places a hand on Tobio face looking deep into his eyes. And then he kisses him, not caring for the blood in his lips he kisses him and breaks away with a choked sob because how could he do this to him. 

Everyone in the gym agrees with Ukai when he days practice is over for the day. They wouldn't be able to focus because of knowing just how much their teammates suffer. They all huddle around the boys, Kiyoko once again the start of it as she places tissues against Tobio's nose before hugging he and Shouyou together. Everyone else just files into place around them and Tobio wouldn't have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was actually going to kill his dad, but I decided against it at the last moment, so instead he's paralysed. The way it happened is the fall broke his back, and during the surgery something went wrong that they couldn't pinpoint so now he is in hospital as they are trying to find out what happened and he gets to go home sometimes in the next few weeks.


End file.
